Prophecy Part1 Remembrance
by DaveyDave
Summary: 6 years after the former Emperor of Jurai left earth, Emperor Tenchi now sits behind the throne.  Tenchi remembers the events that brought him to rule a galaxy.
1. Author's note and legal stuff

Authors Notes/Legal Disclaimers:

Hello all; first of all the legal stuff. Tenchi Muyo and all characters; with the exception of Derrik Storm; legally belong to the creators Masaki Kajishimi, and Hiroki Hayashi. Also to Pioneer LLC entertainment whom have the copyright, and to Funimation Entertainment whom have the license.

All written work contain within is purely a work of fiction from my mind and is not meant for any financial gain what so ever. So please don't sue me.

OK then with that out of the way I would please remind all that unless I need to place a authors note at end of chapter/chapters that this will encompass all of my work. I also would like thank all of you that decided to pick and read this work of fan fiction. Please be gentle when R&R as this is my first attempt at fan fiction and any writing. For those who read, and watched the shows,and know the characters, for the time line of my stories. I have placed my story approximately 5 years after the events of the 13th episode of the OVA known as Tenchi Muyo: Ryo-Ohki, here in America. I know that some of you will complain that I am bringing in a character from the Television series known as Tenchi Universe into the OVA time-line, tough. My story, my mind (lol). As I am a fan of Hiroki Hayashi's character Kiyone Makibi, and she is needed for plot, I have decided not to have her as Tenchi's mom as dictated as canon for the OVA time-line, but as her Galaxy Police character from the Tenchi Universe time-line. I am also a fan of many styles of martial arts, I will do as much research as possible, for those who need it, for the different styles I will be using. I believe that I will be spending a lot of time on Wikipedia, and any Encyclopedia sites that there are. Since this is also a science fiction based anime I will borrow a lot of different angles from different sources. I have noticed a few fan fiction writers for this series use the theory that Jurai revolves around its sun slower than Earth. Therefore, because of romantic content, I have made Jurai revolve faster. Also I have decided to rate this story M for language, alcohol reference, and sexual situations.

So with that said I would also like to point out some other things, 1. I write these stories free hand at first to see if it makes sense to me and then post them. 2. I have decided to make this a 2 part story arc.

So please enjoy,R&R, keep flames to a minimum as they will be ignored and trashed. Constructive criticism will be accepted (with minimal grumbling).


	2. Sorry

Sorry to all of those that have been waiting on me to post my next chapter. I have been extremly busy with work and school. I finally have a chance to work on the chapter and I am hoping I'll be able to post it soon. So again I'm sorry for the long wait.


	3. Prologue

Prophecy (Part 1)

Remembrance

By: W.D. Whitley (daffydave34)

Prologue

A 22 year old man, with caring brown eyes, long raven black hair tied back into pony tail sighed heavily. He pressed his right thumb into the side of a crystalline looking pad that was being held by a homely looking woman with auburn hair tied in pig tails. A slight flash of heat seared across his thumb,after a second the device sounded off with a chime.

"Is that the final request for funds for today?" He asked her.

"Yes, Emperor Tenchi." she answered wearily, "It seems as if Royal Consort Maskai needs more money this cycle; she will be pleased."

He chuckled, "I'll just bet she will, since she became the head of the Royal Bodyguard unit she has been nothing but busy finding flaws, and weaknesses in the security of the Royal bodies. She seems to request more funding every cycle." with a grin..

"Yes sire." She replied

Tenchi heard the almost inaudible sigh in the woman voice, he turned toward her and noticed the weariness and anticipation in her hazel eyes. "Sorry Felicia, it is late. I know that you are anxious to go to your quarters and be with your new husband." He apologized.

The woman bowed to him with a grin and a light blush on her cheeks, "You are to kind, and correct, Sire."

Tenchi felt his grin bloom into a full smile, "Dismissed, Messenger Kilone."

She raised from her bow, with a thank-full, delighted smile and rushed out of the Royal study in a subtle, yet dignified hurry. Tenchi watched as the woman went,sighed wearily again, placed his hands behind his head and relaxed in the opulent, plush chair he was in. As was his normal, his first thought was that of whom he loved. He went into a meditative state and located the soul bonds within him.

Two of them where together in the palace game room, no doubt playing the weird card game, taught to them by the Grand Duke of Jurai, to see which of them would be sleeping in the main Royal Chambers tonight. He chuckled, he knew the third, located in the Royal Tree Arboretum, would have something to say about it also. A unbidden thought passed across his mind as he relaxed further into the chair.

'It's funny,' he thought, 'how much has changed for me and the others. Since the night that Tsunami and Sasami merged together.'

His mind started reminiscing of the last year, and the events that thrust him into the role of the Emperor of Jurai, some memories good, some bad.


	4. Merging

Chapter 1.

Merging.

Tenchi Masaki; now 21; reached into a corded belt tied around light work pants and grasped the rag in them. Corded lean forearm muscles; caused by working the seasons out in the Masaki fields, most of them carrots, and also sword and martial arts training done with his grandfather; bunched together as he wiped the condensing sweat off his forehead. He placed the rag back into the belt, and picked up and tossed the carrot onto the top of the full basket. He reached back and tightened the band that was holding his elongating pony tail, as he felt some strands falling out of it. Tenchi squatted down and shrugged the light weight onto his back and stood up to his full height. Chuckling to himself, Tenchi was reminded of the time he did this once before, only to have a girl formed Ryo-Ohki stop him in time from falling on his butt.

'This should be plenty for Sasami to cook, as long as Ryo-Ohki doesn't get to them first.' he thought.

His thought touched on Sasami, the 5 earth years that they have been here since her father, Emperor Azusa Masaki Jurai left, he watched her grow from the young girl that he first met on Princess Ayeka's ship; Ryu-Oh, to the familiar form of Tsunami. He tried his best not to give her to much attention, especially when Princess Ayeka, and Ryoko where within eye sight, so not to cause a fight between the three. He didn't know which of the three would win, but he would rather not find out. Nevertheless almost every time that she walked by or talked to him, he had to picture to himself her young 9 year old version, or give himself a nosebleed. His troubled mind went to earlier this morning, "OK all. I'm off to do chores and train with grandpa." He notified them.

"Meow! Meow!" came a sound sound around his feet.

"Yes, Ryo-Ohki, I'll get some carrots for you today, it is time for three rows to harvest." He confirmed to the cabbit nuzzling his right foot.

Tenchi looked at his wrist watch; noticing the time, "Ryo-Ohki you know Washu will get mad if you are late for your tutelage." he chided.

He watched the cabbit's eyes go round in shock, and took off toward the door located at the bottom of the stairwell. Tenchi chuckled, feet clad in white nylon entered his vision. Without looking up he reached out his hand and took the bag held out for him. "Thank you Sasami." He said

"Your welcome Tenchi, be.." he heard the hesitation and a sadness in her voice that was unlike her.

Tenchi steeled his nerve and forced himself to look into her eyes, a sadness that shook his very soul was in those usually mischievous, gentle, caring pink eyes. "What's wrong Sasami?" he asked reaching out to her.

Before he could touch her Sasami jerked back and placed her right index finger into her lips and started chewing on it. "Nothing Tenchi." she replied almost in tears.

Tenchi knew that she was lying about it, but he was taught by his grandfather and sensi, that all people had secrets. If they wanted someone to know them; that in time they would tell them. He first made sure that Ayeka and Ryoko weren't in sight. He heard Ayeka out sweeping the dust from the vegetable shed. Ryoko was nowhere to be found, 'probably out in town buying sake.' He thought to himself.

As gently as he could he pulled the beautiful young woman and gave her a comforting hug. The young woman didn't return the gesture. Tenchi whispered into her ear "I do know that something is bothering you, Sasami. When you are ready to tell me I will be here."

Tenchi felt tears running into the top of his ears, "I know that Tenchi, but.." Sasami trailed off.

Tenchi released the hug, keeping his hand loosely on her shoulders and gently forced her to look him in his eyes, "Sasami, no matter what; I will never leave you."

The young woman nodded and gave Tenchi a hug, "We will see Tenchi." She whispered after stepping out of the embrace.

She watched the young man smile and turned toward the kitchen, before he went out of her sight he turned, smiled again and waved to her. She put on her best smile and waved back. She watched him leave and heard the back door open and shut. When the door snapped close a small smile came to her face. ' You read his emotions?' a whispered thought entered her mind.

'Yes Tsunami.' She thought back.

' Then you have got what you have needed?' her other half asked.

' Yes, when will it start?' the young woman thought.

' Before he gets back from tending the fields dearest Sasami.'

' I'm scared.' Sasami thought.

'So am I dearest one, I will become mortal and that is something I never thought would happen, but with your help, and his help, I will act as mortal as possible.' Tsunami thought with a twinge of fear in her thoughts.

' You love him also, don't you Tsunami?' Sasami accused.

'How could I not dearest, after all, I am you.' a softly fading whisper replied.

Tenchi came out of his memory finding himself at the back part of the gate that surrounded the Maskai house. He placed his palm over a odd looking black ethereal pad located to the right of a gate.

"Identity confirmed, welcome back Tenchi." came Little Washu's voice from somewhere inside of the odd device.

He noticed that dusk had taken over the skies and opened the gate. He walked over to the vegetable shed and noticed a 9 year old, fuzzy looking girl in what looked like a schoolgirl's uniform sitting on the steps leading to the shed. Tenchi noticed that instead of running to him and demanding a carrot, she had her head down and her shoulders were shaking as if she was crying. He walked briskly up to the girl and leaned down on one knee to get to her eye level. Tenchi felt the weight of the basket press down on his back, and dismissed it. Reaching out with his right hand, he gently grasped the girls chin and forced her to look at him. Noticing that she had tears running freely out of her eyes, concern flowed throughout his body. "Ryo-Ohki, whats wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"S-S-S." she started and flung herself at him.

Tenchi reacted to the embrace without thought and rubbed the top of her head. "Relax Ryo-Ohki. Take a deep breath, and tell me what is wrong." he said calmly with traces of concern laced through his voice.

He heard, felt, the girl take a deep breath. Shuddering, the girl released the embrace, sniffled, and looked him in the eyes.

" Tenchi," still sniffling, " I was told to meet you here and ask you to come to the television room as soon as you could."

"Television room? Ryo-Ohki why are you crying about that?" He asked.

"Because it's about Sasami." She replied thinly.

Tenchi felt a cold chill run throughout his entire body, "What about Sasami?" he demanded fiercely

The girl winced, Tenchi saw that he was hurting her unintentionally and lightened his grasp on her, and took a deep breath himself to calm his tone "Sorry Ryo-Ohki I didn't mean to hurt you. What about Sasami?"

" I think that the one that asked me to wait for you should be the one to explain." Ryo-Ohki answered.

"Who told you to do this?" he asked holding the girls eyes.

"Tsunami." the girl said almost to low for him to hear.

"OK, OK, Ryo-Ohki you can have as many carrots as you want." Tenchi hurriedly said getting to his feet.

He took one hand, grabbed the basket of carrots and tossed them into the vegetable shed. He hit the back door at a sprint. Tenchi didn't even notice a small explosion accompanied with a small cloud of black smoke coming out of another small black device near the door as he opened and slammed the door shut. He raced and came to a stunned stop when he entered the television room. Everyone was there, all but three of them didn't notice his arrival. The first was his grandfather, Yosho, he had a disappointed look on his face. The second was Washu with a look of calculated thought as her hologram-pad disappeared. The third was what made him stop, Tsunami was standing in the middle of the group. She was ethereal looking, with a blue nimbus of light clinging on her like a second skin. She was a carbon copy of Sasami. Yosho broke the silence first, "Tenchi!" he said sternly, " I know that your concern for Sasami is genuine, but you must be mindful of where you are and where you are going to be."

Tenchi looked at his grandfather in confusion. "Your shoes." Yosho lectured.

He looked down, saw that his shoes were still on, "Sorry." Tenchi said sheepishly.

Yosho nodded, Tenchi bent over and took his shoes off. When he raised back up he was mere inches away from Tsunami. She had a wide grin on her face, "Tenchi, all is well, you must not be concerned for us." Tsunami said.

Her voice sounded like it was coming from a slight distance. " Us?" Asked Tenchi.

Tsunami turned around, " Please would you all be so kind to leave me and Tenchi alone?" She asked.

All the group nodded except for Ryoko who stood up and glared at the woman. Tenchi tried to put himself in front of Tsunami, but stopped when Tsunami placed a hand behind her a waggled her index finger.

" Do not be concerned Miss Ryoko, I haven't came here for that." Tsunami said mischievously with a chuckle.

Ryoko's glare darkened and started advancing toward Tsunami, but was stopped when Washu's hand gripped her shoulder. "Let it go Ryoko, let's go outside on the porch and have a drink."

Washu tugged and Tenchi noticed that Ryoko seemed to be pulled along behind Washu. He watched the group exit the house leaving him and Tsunami alone. Tsunami turned back around still with the wide smile on her lips.

" So you must be wondering why I have asked for you, and to be alone with you?" She queried.

" Yes Tsunami, and what did you mean by us?" He asked.

"Let me answer that question with one of my own. How do you feel about me?"

" How do I feel about you?" He asked.

" Yes, Tenchi, your honest answer please." Tsunami asked

Tenchi placed his right hand on his chin in thought, "Honestly? I don't really know how to feel about you Tsunami. I feel afraid, awed, tenderness."

Tsunami smiled, "Your leaving something else out Tenchi." she chided gently.

Tenchi felt a sweat drop forming on his forehead, "How did you know?" he whispered.

"Simple, dearest one. Remember the first time we met?" She said.

Tenchi nodded, "When I came to heal your broken body I had to place a small part of myself in you. That part of me within you resonates with this form." Tsunami explained pointing at herself.

"Resonates, you mean that I have a part of you inside me?" he said slightly afraid.

Tsunami chuckled, "Yes, Tenchi, only a small part of my essence. You only know me as a Jurian ship brain correct?'

Tenchi just nodded dumbfounded, and afraid of what she would say next. "Tenchi yes you are correct I am what you would call a goddess." She said

Tenchi noticed that a passing of fear crossed her eyes, " A goddess?" He whispered.

"Yes now how do you feel about me?" She asked

Tenchi noticed that this beautiful woman, no goddess, had a tremble in her voice. Tenchi made a snap decision. He made sure that she was watching his eyes "The same." he said "Some how I've always known that you weren't just a simple Jurian ship brain."

He watched as she took a deep breath and watched his eyes, "I love you." she breathed.

Tenchi recoiled in shock, "HUH?" he almost screamed

"I. Love. You." she proclaimed.

"Why?" he asked still in shock.

"Because she loves you." Tsunami answered.

"She?" Tenchi asked.

"My mortal form beloved."

Tenchi only took a second to realize of whom Tsunami was talking about,"Sasami." he whispered.

"Yes Tenchi." Tsunami said.

"Then the part of you that is inside of me." He trailed off fearing the answer.

"Is also resonating with her." Tsunami concluded.

" Then." He whispered.

"She is aware of your feeling for her and the others." Tsunami confirmed.

Tenchi felt the start of a panic attack, "When did she start knowing this."

" Beloved, please look at me." Tsunami commanded gently.

Tenchi complied, "We found out this morning." She replied.

Tenchi felt his eyes go wide "Um Tsunami?"

"Yes beloved, we are merging." Tsunami said.

"Will it hurt?" he asked in concern.

"No beloved, though we will be what looks like we are asleep for a time." Tsunami said.

"How long?"

"As long as needed beloved." Tsunami answered.

"OK then." he stated.

"I do have some bad news for you though." Tsunami said with concern,"I also have good news after the bad.

'Well better hit me with it while I'm still in shock." Mumbled Tenchi.

" Soon Tenchi you must take up the mantle of that of which you do not want." Tsunami said gently.

"What mantle?" Tenchi asked.

"I cannot say at this time, please don't try to make me tell you before it is due time beloved." She pleaded.

Tenchi was just about to do that but saw the pleading in her eyes that was so like Sasami's that he only nodded. "OK Tsunami I won't. Anything else?" he asked half afraid.

"Yes beloved, the good now. Soon it will be time for you to bond with a Jurian Tree Ship." She said with a huge smile on her face.

Tenchi couldn't help but to smile back at her. "Oh that's nice." A thought struck him." Um bond?"

Tsunami chuckled, "Yes beloved, bond."

"How do I bond with a Jurian Tree ship? I have to go to Jurai?" he asked her.

" I will answer both of your questions, I will answer your last first though. No beloved you will not have to go to Jurai to bond ." She answered.

"Oh good." He said.

"To that of bonding with a Jurian Tree ship, let me just say that it will be an interesting, and wonderful experience for the both of us." She stated and Tenchi noticed that her smile got bigger and she had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Um both of us?" He asked already knowing her answer.

Tsunami nodded, "Yes beloved, you will be bonded to me as I will be bonded to you." she confirmed.

Tenchi felt a shiver run throughout his body," You mean that you will be my ship?"

"Yes beloved, don't you think that the mortal I love should be the one to use me?" She said mischievously.

"I wouldn't put it that way Tsunami."

"Beloved, I know, I had to try and tease you. I know your heart and mind, I know that you are the only one in the multi-verse that I would trust to place my mind, body, and heart with.

Tenchi could only look at her in awe. "You trust me that much?" he whispered.

Tsunami nodded, "Yes beloved I do."

" I'll try and not let you down." Tenchi whispered.

"You won't beloved." She answered in kind.

"Now beloved, please join the others. Send Little Washu in alone, and please don't not speak of the bonding with anyone yet." She stated.

Tenchi nodded, reached down and picked up his shoes, he walked past her and stopped in front of her," Since you already know this I have to say this Tsunami. Yes I do love you but I am also in love with others." He said sadly.

"Beloved, you must not fret about that. You have a surprise waiting for you on that front." Tsunami said.

Tsunami leaned over and placed her lips upon his, "Yippee I got to kiss you first." She said with glee.

Tenchi couldn't help himself, he smiled and nodded, "Yes you did Sasami." He whispered and walked out the door. Tenchi shut the door quietly and looked out over the porch, his mind was racing.

"Lord Tenchi?' Ayeka asked concerned.

"I'm fine Ayeka. Little Washu? Sa, I mean Tsunami would like to speak with you alone." He said after a brief hesitation.

Washu glanced at Ryoko, who just nodded her head, "I'm fine mom." She replied slurring her words slightly.

Washu only sighed and nodded, she got to her feet and walked over to the door. She stopped at Tenchi, "Laid a biggy on you didn't she?" Washu remarked.

"Yes." Tenchi answered.

"She can do that at times." Washu smirked. "Those multidimensional beings can do things like that." She left him and opened and closed the door.

Ayeka approached him, "So you know."

"Yes." He answered.

"The merging has begun." Ayeka said.

"Yes." He stated again.

"Do not worry Tenchi I have Tsunami's word that Sasami will not feel any pain during this." Ayeka stated.

Tenchi's only answer was to nod, "Hey Tenchi don't sweat the small stuff." Ryoko slurred.

Tenchi looked up and saw that Ryoko had a red glow around her face, "Washu decided to get her slightly drunk to keep her from blasting your door down."

"That's Little Washu for you, Lady Ayeka, always 2 steps ahead of the rest of us." He teased.

"Lord Tenchi, why did Tsunami ask to speak with you alone?" Ayeka asked.

Tenchi steeled himself, 'Forgive me Ayeka for what I am about to do.' he thought.

"She just wanted to make sure that I understood what has happening with her and Sasami. To convince me that she wouldn't be hurt by the merge." Tenchi lied.

For what seemed like an eternity Ayeka held his eyes. "OK Lord Tenchi, you look like you could use a bit of a sit down."  
>"Thank you Lady Ayeka." He said.<p>

"Um excuse me?" Asked a small feminine voice.

"Yes Mihoshi?" replied Tenchi.

"What's merging?" she asked.

-\

Washu closed the door and walked up to Tsunami who has watching her with a smile.

"Had to go and tell him that huh sister?" Washu quipped.

"Whatever do you mean Little Washu?" Asked Tsunami innocently.

"Stop playing those game with me sister, you know exactly what I mean. Your going to bond with him right?' Snapped Washu.

"Yes sister I am." Tsunami confirmed.

"Shit, I knew it. You love him don't you?" Washu accused.

"Yes sister I do." Tsunami replied

"Why him?" Washu cried.

"Because sister, she does." Tsunami said reaching over to try and touch Washu.

Washu jerked back from the touch, "Damn it Tsunami, I was close to loving him."

"I am sorry sister, but you know as well as I do he was never the one for you to love." Tsunami stated

Washu felt the hand on her shoulder as a single tear fell out of her left eyes, "Not that drivel again sister." She snapped.

" Yes sister you were told at the same time as I was when we decided to leave the trinity."

"Bah, I've told you over and over again. There is no way in hell I would ever come back to the trinity sister." Washu angerly said.

"Yes you will sister, you know it and I know it. Fate is what it is." Tsunami chided gently.

"Fate is what you make of it." Washu snapped.

"I wish it was so sister, but it is not. It seems that I have to remind you again." Tsunami said in mild contempt.

Tsunami raised her hand and stood up straight, "Two born, but not of this world will bond six not born; or of this world. The first bonds will form, thus cascading the forces of darkness to move against them. The new must replace the old as planets will quake with a great evil. When the second bonds form. The one whom left will take a great emotional pain. She must not use what she was given to her as a device for revenge. Revenge against the dark is what will destroy what was once pure." Tsunami intoned. "I am sorry sister for this reminded sister, but they are on thier way."

"Who?' Washu asked

"The final pieces of the light." Tsunami answered.

-\

The ship's AI disengaged the FTL drives, It took a a full rotational scan of 1.0 A.U.'s. The A.I. found a planetoid , searched the file database. Pluto was this particular rock name, the A.I. Searched its files again. Found the correct files on what was know as the Sol system. It was a no-interference zone under the jurisdiction of the Jurian hierarchy. A additional file was submitted in the previous, it required the pilot of the ship to contact main headquarters.

The A.I. Located the sub-routines and started to wake the pilot up.


End file.
